


Of Dreams and Goal Celebrations

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://31.media.tumblr.com/f5a91e138a9e785d1b7ea198199dddcf/tumblr_mrs1mylgUT1r5kkj0o2_500.gif">these</a> <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/ad33a96ac752dbd534c4010ea62f3735/tumblr_mrs1mylgUT1r5kkj0o1_500.gif">gifs</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Goal Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).



> Based on [these](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f5a91e138a9e785d1b7ea198199dddcf/tumblr_mrs1mylgUT1r5kkj0o2_500.gif) [gifs](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ad33a96ac752dbd534c4010ea62f3735/tumblr_mrs1mylgUT1r5kkj0o1_500.gif)

Warm hands ran teasingly down his sides, blunt nails scratching lightly over his skin, making Alvaro shudder, hips bucking up against the weight that hold them down.

“Come on,” Alvaro whined, bucking his hips up again, moaning when his dick rubbed against a strong, muscular thigh. A deep laugh rang through the room and the weight shifted slightly, hot kisses trailing up his throat, teeth nipping at his pulse point which made Alvaro close his eyes, a deep groan spilling from his lips.

 “Ssh,” a familiar voice whispered, warm breath wafting over Alvaro’s face before soft lips captured his. The kiss was sinfully good, stealing Alvaro’s breath away and leaving him panting for air when they broke away.

“Please,” Alvaro asked hoarsely, running his hands over a strong back. He felt the chuckle vibrate underneath his hands and a whispered “impatient” was pressed into the skin above his nipple before a hot tongue licked the hardened bud.

“Fuck,” Alvaro cursed, ranking his fingers through short hair, arching his back to get closer to that tongue. Another chuckle followed by another swipe of that tongue and Alvaro moaned.

He felt hot all over, his skin too tight to contain the fire building up in his veins, lust pooling in the pit of his stomach as attention was lavished to his nipples, leaving them hard and wet with saliva when the mouth moved lower. Alvaro’s abs trembled as hot butterfly kisses were placed all over his stomach, that hot tongue dipping into his belly button.

Fingers hooked behind his boxers, pulling them down teasingly slow, Alvaro’s hard cock springing free for its confines. More kisses were peppered around his dick, stubble scratching the inside of his thighs.

“Come on,” Alvaro got out, voice utterly wrecked, when the teasing got too much. Another chuckled but fingers were wrapped around the base of his cock, soft lips pressed against the head. Alvaro opened his eyes after a few second when nothing happened and looked down, meeting dark brown eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

Isco smiled and took Alvaro inside, his mouth hot and slick.

 

 

“Fuck, Isco,” Alvaro moaned, waking up with a start. He was panting, the sheets plastered against his skin, body covered in a layer of sweat and an uncomfortable, sticky wetness between his legs. Alvaro lifted the blankets up and the faint lighting in his room was enough to see the damp spot in his boxers.

“Fuck,” he groaned, flopping back down and covering his face with his arm, cheeks reddening with shame.

He got up after a few minutes of wallowing in misery, stripping the bed and dumping the sheets in the laundry basket together with his soiled boxers. He took a shower to clean himself up, keeping his hands far away from his traitorous dick and he found himself pacing in his kitchen, waiting for his toast to be done. He refused to think about the reason why he was awake two hours before his alarm would go off, trying to look forward to training today. Where Isco would drive them to.

“Fuck,” Alvaro cursed, running a hand through his hair, jumping a little when his toaster pinged. He grabbed a plate out his cupboard and burned his fingertips when he pulled the toast out of the toaster. He put his plate down with a clatter, blowing on his fingers and ran the tap, keeping his fingers in the cold stream of water.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he cursed again, wincing a little when he ran his thumb over his fingertips. The skin was red and Isco would make fun of him when he sees the burns and Alvaro really had to stop thinking about the object of his wet dream.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he breathed out in a rush.

“It will be fine. I’ll just text Isco that I’ll drive myself today and come up with some excuse to cancel our plans tonight and tomorrow everything will be normal again,” he muttered to himself, stopping the tap and gingerly drying his fingers. They were still red but didn’t hurt that much anymore. He nibbled at the piece of toast, happy that it was still warm. At least one thing going well for him today.

He buttered his toast and turned his coffee maker on, munching on the toast as he wandered through his apartment barefooted, getting his phone from his bedroom and his laptop from the couch. He settled at the dining table, turning his laptop on and returning to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

He finished his piece of toast as he typed in his password, brushing the crumbs away from his keyboard and opened his mail. He deleted the obvious spam mails, leaving only a couple of unopened mails from friends . The first three were mostly congratulatory mails and asking when he had a day off so they could meet up, but the fourth one only contained a YouTube link and a row of disturbing winking and grinning emoticons. Alvaro checked the sender and rolled his eyes when he noted that is came from Jesé.

He opened the link anyway, smiling when it lead him to a highlights video of last night’s game. He skipped the first minute, not in the mood to see Betis score against them again, and just watched Karim levelling the score followed by a tense second half until Isco headed the ball in. Alvaro cheered for the goal but his breath caught in his throat when he saw the goal celebration. He remembered the rush of adrenaline, the way he had shouted in Isco’s ear before pulling him down, Isco crawling on top of him, a welcome weight. Alvaro’s hand had moved down Isco’s back, the camera not capturing him palming Isco’s ass.

Alvaro quickly closed the tab of the video, slumping down in his chair and covering his face with his hands. He felt a little too hot suddenly and images of his dream flashed through his mind, the details too vivid. He groaned, forcing the images out of his mind and closed his mail, in no mood to answer Jesé’s mail. He opened Facebook to play Candy Crush, determined to ignore the images plaguing him mind and focused on trying to beat this level he had been stuck on for two days now.

 

 

“Ha, take that stupid game!” he crowed in victory an hour later, leaned back in his chair and grinning happily at the “level complete” message on his screen. His phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating he had a new message. He took his phone out and unlocked the screen, his grin dimming when he saw the message was from Isco.

_Goodmorning! You ready for training?_ It read and Alvaro ignored the fluttering in his stomach.

_Always! Don’t come pick me up, gotta swing by the store before training_ he sent back, not pleased with lying to Isco but he couldn’t face him this soon after having that kind of dream about him, let alone be stuck in a car with him for half an hour.

His phone vibrated in his hand and Alvaro groaned as he read Isco’s message.

_I can pick you up earlier?_

_Nah, don’t go through the trouble. I’ll see you in the locker room!_ Alvaro typed out, hitting “send”. He put his phone back down on the table and closed Facebook down, turning his laptop off. His phone rattled on top of the table and Alvaro unlocked the screen again, reading the simple _okay_ Isco had sent back. Alvaro frowned, Isco was never that short when they were texting, and guilt ate at him. He put his phone in his bag before he did something stupid, like texting Isco back that he could pick him up so they could go to the store together.

He checked his bag, to make sure he had everything he needed, and got ready to leave. He had to leave now so he could go by the store to make his lie believable.

 

 

He was the last one in the locker room, having taken too long in the store to decide what to buy, and he felt Isco’s eyes on him as he hurried towards his locker, changing quickly into his training clothes.

Isco stepped up beside him when he walked to the training grounds, a bright smile on his face when Alvaro glanced over at him.

“What was so urgent that you had to buy it before training?” he asked and Alvaro recognised the joking tone in his voice.

“Some fresh fruits, those are gone before training even starts,” Alvaro answered, shrugging a little and ran towards the rest of the team, already surrounding their coach, leaving Isco behind.

He partnered up with Jesé for stretches and stuck close to Cristiano and Karim during recovery training, doing his best to not look over at Isco. But no matter how hard he tried, he still noticed how Isco’s bright smile dimmed during training, turned into a frown by the time they hit the showers after training. Alvaro waited until Isco had chosen his before picking the shower furthest away from his, showering quickly.

He hurried with getting dressed, pulling his shoes on by the time Isco left the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist. Alvaro quickly looked away from the drops over water running down Isco’s chest, focusing on his hands tying his shoes.

“In a hurry?” Isco asked and Alvaro looked up, finding Isco standing near his locker, an eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, meeting some friends,” the lie slipped out easily and Alvaro looked down again but not before noticing the way Isco’s shoulders slumped. He finished tying the knot and stood up, throwing his stuff into his bag.

“We’re still on for tonight, right?” Isco’s voice was unsure and when Alvaro turned around, bag over one shoulder, the midfielder looked slightly hopeful but also sad.

“About that,” he started but paused when Isco’s face fell, a defeated look on his features. “Yeah, we are still on,” Alvaro finished, hating himself a tiny bit for making Isco look like that.

“Yeah?” Isco perked up a little, brown eyes lightening up and Alvaro bumped his shoulder playfully against Isco’s.

“Of course,” he promised. Isco’s smile made his guts twist and he quickly said goodbye, leaving the locker room. He drove home, cursing himself for being unable to tell Isco “no”.

 

 

Alvaro was on edge the rest of the day, unable to concentrate on anything, the book he had been trying to read thrown across the room in a fit of frustration. He had made his bed after running a load of wash and wasted some more timing playing Candy Crush, failing every level he tried miserably.

His phone went off when it was nearing five and he picked it up, noting that he had a new text.

_Don’t bother cooking, I’m bringing take out from that place you love and a film from my collection because yours is crap ;)_ Isco again and Alvaro smiled.

_My collection doesn’t suck_ he texted back with a frowny smiley and sprawled out on the couch, settling into the routine of texting back and forth with Isco, something they did long before Isco signed for Madrid. It was familiar and relaxing and before Alvaro knew it, it was nearing six thirty and the doorbell rang.

He dropped his phone on the couch and went to open the door, revealing Isco who was holding two white plastic bags with the logo of Alvaro’s favourite Asian restaurant.

“Hey,” Alvaro smiled, he couldn’t help it, it was the effect Isco had on him, and opened his door wider, stepping aside so Isco could get inside. The one armed hug was expected but still Alvaro’s mind provided flashbacks of yesterday’s celebrations, of last night’s dream.

“What did you get?” he asked when Isco pulled away, taking one of the bags from him as he lead the way to the kitchen.

“Your favourites!” Isco called from the hallway, taking off his shoes before followed Alvaro to the kitchen.

“The coach is going to have our asses for this,” Alvaro laughed when he unpacked the different boxes with food, Isco unloading the other bag beside him.

“Live a little! Besides, we are celebrating my goal, exceptions are allowed,” Isco replied, nudging Alvaro’s shoulder gently and giving him a broad smile. Alvaro swallowed, giving a shaky smile back and went to throw the bags away.

When he got back, Isco had grabbed two plates, moving around in the kitchen as if it was his own. He loaded one plate with Alvaro’s favourites and handed it over.

“Go set up the film,” he said, pushing Alvaro out of the kitchen and Alvaro went easily, going to the living room and popped the DVD in the player, turning his TV on.

“Hurry your fat ass up!” he called in the direction of the kitchen as he settled down on the couch, plate balanced in his lap.

“Yeah yeah,” Isco muttered as he came out of the kitchen with his own plate, carrying two empty glasses and a bottle of sparkling water. Alvaro set his plate aside so he could get up and relieve Isco from the glasses and bottle. The action got him a broad smile from Isco that warmed him up. He turned away before he could blush, putting the items down on the low table in front of his couch.

“What film are we watching?” Alvaro asked when he was settled down again, plate in his lap and the first bite of the eggroll.

“ _Live free or Die Hard_ ,” Alvaro arched his eyebrows at the title, shooting Isco a look.

“And you call my film collection crap?”

“Alvaro, you have _Twilight_ in your collection and you are proud of it!” Isco exclaimed, waving at the collecting of DVDs next to the TV.

“Hey, don’t go hating on _Twilight_!” Alvaro kicked Isco’s leg, staring at him, affronted, and Isco started laughing, the sound ringing through Alvaro’s living room. Alvaro pouted at him for a minute before also bursting out in laughter.

“Just start the darn film,” he mumbled after trying to catch his breath, tossing the remote over to Isco, laughing again when it hit an unprepared Isco in the face.

“Ow,” Isco rubbed a hand over the reddening spot but did as Alvaro asked and hit ‘play’, the film starting.

 

 

They watched the film intently, emptying their plates and Alvaro resisted going for seconds, instead decided to make popcorn during the second film. He and Isco didn’t mess around as much as they usually did during film-night, Alvaro sticking to his side of the couch. It would be too easy to fall into their habits, pushing and shoving during the film, leaning against each other, but after a wet dream, starring the guy on his couch, being so close together didn’t seem like the best idea to Alvaro.

“Alvaro?” Isco asked when the film was over, John McClane saving the day once again, and Alvaro looked up at the seriousness of Isco’s voice.

“Yeah?” he replied warily, not liking that tone.

“Why did you avoid me today?” Isco looked serious, the light from the TV throwing strange shadows over his face. Alvaro sighed, looking down at his lap, unable to look Isco in the face while he raked his brains for a suitable lie to tell Isco. He didn’t think “I’ve had a crush on you for ages and you starred in my wet dream last night” would go over well. In the end he shrugged helplessly, unable to give Isco the real reason and not wanting to lie to him again today.

“Should... should I go?” Isco asked, voice unsure and when Alvaro looked up, Isco looked defeated again, an unhappy frown on his face, the corners of his mouth turned down.

“No! No. I just... I’m just trying to work through some things right now,” Alvaro hurried to say, scooting closer to Isco so he could bump their knees together. Isco offered him a tiny smile but the frown didn’t clear up.

“Do those ‘things’ have to do with me?” Alvaro cursed mentally and opened his mouth to tell Isco “no”. He faltered when he caught Isco’s gaze, brown eyes without their customary sparkle and tiny lines around Isco’s eyes, betraying his worry.

“They... yeah,” Alvaro hung his head, trying to find the right words to explain it. “I... I had a we-... weird... dream about you last night... and it unsettled me.” He shrugged again, laughing a little self-consciously.

“Oh Alvaro...” Isco breathed, sounding suddenly closer to Alvaro. The couch dipped a little and Alvaro looked up to find Isco next to him, a faint smile playing on his lips.

“Alvarito, how did you not notice?” Isco’s voice was soft, gentle, as he leaned closer to Alvaro.

“N-notice what?” Alvaro stuttered lightly, eyes wide when Isco chuckled, reaching out with a hand to brush some hair away from Alvaro’s forehead.

“This,” Isco said before closing the distance between to kiss Alvaro gently. Alvaro gasped, shocked, and Isco chuckled again, the sound rumbling against Alvaro’s lips. Isco pulled away after a few seconds and Alvaro stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide.

“W-what?” he got out after a while, his heart racing.

“I like you, silly. And I have been trying to make you notice me since Israel,” Isco explained, smiling, and leaned in for another kiss. The touch of soft lips against his shook Alvaro from his stupor and he greedily answered the kiss, shifting so he was closer to Isco.

Isco brought a hand up to frame Alvaro’s face, running it through his hair before cradling the back of his head, deepening the kiss, pulling a soft groan from Alvaro.

“I like you too,” Alvaro gasped out when they pulled apart and the smile Isco gave him could light up any dark room.

“Good,” Isco murmured huskily, pushing Alvaro down on the couch and slowly climbed on top of him. Alvaro welcomed the weight as he pulled Isco down for more kisses, running his hands all over his back before sliding down to cup his ass. Yesterday’s touch had been fleeting but now he could explore as much as he wanted, fondling Isco’s ass before squeezing a little, groaning when it made Isco grind his hips down.

 

 

They made out on the couch until Alvaro’s lips were swollen and Isco grinding down on him wasn’t good enough anymore. They had gotten rid of their shirts long ago, both slung over the back of the couch, and Alvaro struggled to get Isco’s jeans open, his hands too eager as he fumbled with the zipper.

“Hey,” Isco caught Alvaro’s hands with his own, stilling them, and sat up so he was straddling Alvaro’s hips. The skin of his chest was tan and Alvaro longed to lick it, suck bruises onto that smooth skin and stake his claim. He licked his lips, bucking his hips up and grinning when it made Isco groan, his eyes fluttering close before he snapped them open again, his darkened brown gaze focused on Alvaro.

“We should move to your bedroom,” he suggested, voice hoarse and suggestive, and Alvaro shuddered, his eager mind supplying him with suggestions of what would happen.

“I... yeah, we should. We definitely should,” Alvaro hurried to say, scrambling to get off the couch. He grabbed Isco’s wrist and dragged him to his bedroom, pausing in front of the closed door to press Isco against it, kissing him again.

Isco laughed but let him, deft fingers opening Alvaro’s jeans and sliding one hand over the bulge in his boxers. Alvaro dropped his head onto Isco’s shoulder, moaning as Isco stroked him.

“Bed,” Alvaro managed to gasp out, fumbling to get the door open. They stumbled inside, Isco steadying them before they tumbled to the floor. Alvaro walked Isco backwards until he fell onto the bed, Alvaro crawling on top of him, leaning down to kiss Isco’s stomach, slowly trailing higher.

“Alvaro,” Isco gasped, tangling his hands in Alvaro’s hair and pulling him up so he could smash their lips together in a messy kiss.

“Tell me what I did in your dream,” Isco murmured when they pulled apart and Alvaro’s eyes widened before he grinned.

“You were on top of me,” he whispered huskily and Isco shivered before rolling them over, straddling Alvaro.

“Like this?” he asked, grinning and Alvaro nodded, hands busy undoing Isco’s jeans.

“Yeah, like this. And you kissed your way down my chest,” Alvaro continued, breath hitching when Isco hummed and leaned down, placing hot kisses all over his chest, swiping his tongue over a nipple.

“Fuck, just like that,” he groaned, digging his fingers into Isco’s back, arching up.

“And then?” Isco asked, looking up, chin digging into Alvaro’s sternum.

“You pulled my boxers down to blow me,” Alvaro got out in a rush, breathless.

Isco grinned, kissing his way further down Alvaro’s stomach, stopping at the band of Alvaro’s boxers. He got up on his knees to pull Alvaro’s jeans off, throwing them through the room. Alvaro propped himself up on his elbows to watch Isco lean down again, mouthing Alvaro’s dick through his boxers.

“Oh fuck,” Alvaro gasped, biting down on his lip. Isco’s eyes flickered up and he licked at Alvaro’s cock, fabric getting soaked with saliva.

“Isco,” Alvaro pleaded and Isco hooked his fingers behind his boxers, pulling them down. Alvaro’s cock was hard and twitched when Isco breathed over it.

“Fuck!” he cursed, falling back down on the bed, when Isco wrapped his lips around him without warning, sinking down until Alvaro’s cock hit the back of his throat. Isco set a brutal pace, sucking Alvaro inside as far as he could go before pulling off, using his spit to jerk Alvaro off a couple of times before taking him inside again

A hand sneaked behind Alvaro’s balls, Isco nudging his legs further apart, and Alvaro gasped when he felt a finger probed at his entrance.

“Do you have stuff?” Isco asked after pulling off Alvaro with an obscene ‘pop’, circling his fingers around Alvaro’s cock to jerk him off, setting a quick pace.

“Wha? Yeah, yeah, just let me,” Alvaro rolled towards the side of his bed, rummaging in his nightstand for lube and a condom, tossing them towards Isco when he found them.

“Just, please,” Alvaro begged, not sure for what but everything was okay with him as long as it got him off. Lust was pooling in the pit of his stomach, his body too hot, a sheen of sweat covering his stomach.

“Hey,” Isco mumbled, coming up to kiss Alvaro softly, pulling away to look intently at him. “I genuinely like you a lot,” he whispered when Alvaro focused on him and Alvaro smiled, pulling him down for another kiss.

“I like you too,” Alvaro whispered when he broke the kiss. Isco beamed at him and settled between his legs again, popping the cap of the lube open and lathering a generous amount over his fingers. Alvaro spread his legs further apart and Isco ran a finger over his hole, rubbing over it with the pad of his thumb.

“You... you’ve done this before right?” Isco asked, frowning suddenly, his voice worried.

“Yeah, I have,” Alvaro reassured him, thinking of the fumbled encounters between him and Sergi1 during Spain U19 call ups.

“Good,” and Isco pushed the first finger inside. Alvaro gasped at the intrusion, his body adjusting quickly.

“More?” Isco asked and Alvaro nodded, arching his back when Isco pushed a second finger inside. It burned slightly but the pain was mixed in with pleasure. Isco prepared him swiftly, crooking his fingers and hitting Alvaro’s prostate dead on.

“Fuck fuck, get in me,” Alvaro panted when Isco had added a third finger. Isco pulled his fingers out, leaving Alvaro feeling empty. The tear of the condom wrapper was loud in the room and Alvaro could hear Isco hiss when he slid the condom on.

“Ready?” Isco asked and Alvaro nodded, lips parting and a moan filling the air in the room when Isco thrust inside.

Isco set a torturous pace, teasingly short, quick thrusts followed with long, slow slides. Isco’s hands gripped Alvaro’s hips, thumbs pressing down on his jutting bones, tight enough to leave bruises behind and Alvaro relished in the thought, mind going blank at the idea of Isco leaving his mark behind.

He scrambled to get a hand around his cock, jerking off, groaning as Isco hit prostate again.

“Fuck, Alvaro, look at you,” Isco whispered, voice wrecked, and his pace broke as he started pounding into Alvaro. Alvaro moaned, fisting the sheets, hanging on as his bed shook. The pleasure was getting too much, lust burning in his veins, his balls tightening.

“Isco, Isco,” Alvaro gasped, repeating his name as he came, come streaking over his stomach, running over his hand. Isco cursed, nails digging into Alvaro’s skin as his hips started stuttering, his body shuddering and Isco let out a deep groan as he came.

“Shit,” he murmured as he slumped down on top of Alvaro, Alvaro hissing when Isco pulled out. He wrapped his arms around Isco, not caring that he was smearing come everywhere, and just held on to him.

 

 

“So we could have done this since Israel?” he asked when Isco returned from the bathroom with a wet towel. He caught it when Isco threw it at him and cleaned himself up, tossing it on the ground when he was done.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Isco answered as he crawled into bed with Alvaro.

“I’m a moron,” Alvaro sighed as he spooned up behind Isco, draping an arm over his waist. Isco chuckled and wriggled back against Alvaro.

“Yeah, but you are my moron,” he mumbled and Alvaro could swear his heart fluttered at those words.

“I am,” he murmured into the skin of Isco’s neck, pulling the blanket over them as they settled down, Alvaro pulling Isco closer against his chest as he closed his eyes, feeling warm and utterly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [Sergi Gómez](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Huq4vStfTkM)


End file.
